Capriccio
by jackelgull
Summary: A thousand universes of possibility exist for Shinichi Kudo and Miyano Shiho
1. Chapter 1

Toy: She watched him reenact A Study in Scarlet with his Sherlock Holmes doll with an indulgent smile on her face. She was glad Shinichi was the easiest person to buy a gift for because otherwise she wasn't sure how she'd manage it, having only the night before Christmas to do her present shopping because of a very busy week.

Shiho being Shiho of course, couldn't resist getting a dig in.

"Having fun playing with your dolls?"

"They're called action figures" Shinichi shoots back, his attention not straying from his toy. Honestly she thought, he could be such a kid sometimes.

Riddle: Sometimes, Shinichi wonders if his feelings are really that much of a riddle. How isn't it written all over his face, especially to her, his most trusted partner, his other half? And yet, somehow, Miyano Shiho hasn't noticed that he, Shinichi Kudo, is in love with her.

He should be glad - he and Ran just split up, he shouldn't rush from heartbreak to heartbreak. But he can't help himself, the heart wants what the heart wants. No one says it has to have good sense.

Really though how can she not know when his heart sings everytime she is near.

Open: The only time Shiho allows herself to be open with her feelings is when she's talking about Ryusuke Higo. Then she is open with her admiration - for him as a soccer player, for his kindness, for keeping his chin up when he was betrayed by his former team. Most other times Shiho is guarded, her words shrouded in double meanings.

Even with him, Shinichi notices. It makes him jealous, because he hears her prasing Ryusuke so openly and he knows it is genuine but Higo, that bastard will never understand just how much of a compliment he has been paid.

World: Their relationship isn't all that different from before becoming girlfriend and boyfriend. That quiet steady sense of partnership hasn't changed, except now, she notices that sometimes he has an extremely tender look in his eyes when he looks at her. It comes up on those lazy Sunday mornings when he wakes up before her and then decides to give her a foot massage because she's been complaining about aching feet the whole week, and he'll just look at her like she is his whole world, and she won't be able to stop her face from contorting into a goofy smile.

Yearn: Shiho hasn't exactly ever yearned for a normal life. In the organization she learned not to expect such things. Her sister had been enough for her, and when she died, well, there was no room in the Organization for foolish sentimentality.

Shiho Miyano was too practical to waste time on what ifs, because in her circumstances, if she took her mind off the here and now, something could kill her.

Still, she thinks, as the wind blows through her hair in Disney world, and shinichi takes another stupid photo, she may have not yearned for it, but normal was nice.

Year: Spending a year without Shinichi has been harder than she imagined. On the outside, one wouldn't realize Miyano Shiho was so affected, but on the inside she was lonely. There was so many snide remarks she had wanted to turn around and make to him, so many moments they would have shared together. She knows she can call him, and she has every chance she gets, but it isn't the same. Nothing is the same. She is so used to having her partner in crime for so long, it feels like a phantom limb is missing now that he's gone.

New: They're relationship is still new, still coffee dates and sunlit strolls in the park (although this isn't really a date as much as it was a stakeout) and laughing at bad movies, but he knows. He wants this to work, but there are adjustments to be made. Now that they're lovers, their insecurities and hurts, things that can't be brushed off with some witty banter, are harder to hide. He can't look away from Shiho's eyes and pretend nothing is wrong after a bitter run in with Ran. It doesn't work like that anymore. They don't work like that anymore.

Hunger: There's a hunger to her eyes when she closes the door, a sashay to her steps that promises trouble. He audibly gulp. Shinichi Kudo is weak to his girlfriend most of the time, but he can never resist her when she's like this, not that he'd want to.

"What's brought this on" he stammers, suddenly feeling too clothed.

"You" she says forcefully, "have been gone too long. I will have to punish you"

"Oh and what might my punishment be" he gasps as her fingers work their way down.

"Oh you'll find out" she says as she licks her lips.

Formula: He's staring down a baby. Shinichi Kudo, greatest detective in the world, is staring down a baby. Of all the places his life could go, he didn't expect this to be one of them, but Shiho had to fill in for a coworker, and Kudo had promised her he could handle one 7 month old so here he was. Drawing on extensive experience with the justice system, Shinichi attempts a plea bargain.

"Look, just one bite, I promise you. Your mother would make you do more"

It's then that Shiho walks in.

"You're bargaining with a baby" she wryly observes.

Willpower: Ultimately, magic is a question of willpower, and Shinichi had always been able to hold his own against anybody on those grounds. That is until he meets the strawberry blonde magician who ambushed his caravan. He's managed to establish a barrier to block her beam of radiant light, but he can feel himself being pushed back. This woman is good, yet he's never heard of her.

The barrier breaks and he falls on his feet. She approaches him wand drawn.

"Give me your valuables"

"Can I atleast know your name first?"

She appraises him for a moment, then says, "Sherry"

A/N: I'm back, this time with my entries for the 100 word drabble challenge on the CoAi server. This fic will serve as where I dump the results of these challenges


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'm so ashamed of writing smut. I feel like I need to burn it with fire, make the sign to ward off evil and see a djinn doctor or something. This batch of writing was the result of a few one sentence challenges and a 100 word challenge, as well as three prompts from the dictionary of obscure sorrows. The last one isn't Coai really, but everything else is, so I guess here's some surprise Gin X Sherry ish but not really?

40) River

Shinichi's blood flows from his wounds like a river.

21) Angry

She slams the door in his face because she is sick and tired of the way he finds excuses to keep coming back in her life even though he will leave, always.

88) Legend

The time when Shinichi ran through campus in his underwear to solve a case was still a legend in Tokyo University.

54) Dream

In his dreams, Shiho drapes herself over his couch and gives Shinichi seductive come hither eyes as she purrs and runs her hands over his chest.

250) Comfort

She strokes his hair as he sleeps comfortably with his head on her lap after working on a grueling case all day.

Prompt: Inside

She watches as he strips his clothes, his nakedness matching hers, his hands finding her soft curves and making her gasp. This is their first time together, and it is awkward and unsteady. They are awkward and unsteady. It's a new step to their relationship, and it feels like there is an abyss just waiting for them. But it is also glorious and it feels like the faint blossom of something new and beautiful and grand. She watches him as he moves inside her, their two bodies connected as one, and thinks she wants to remember him like this, always.

Hanker sore

When he first sees Miyano Shiho after the antidote to APTX 4869 is found, his jaw drops. She is hot that's really the only word for it with piercing blue eyes and luxurious strawberry blonde hair. It kind of pisses him off really, because next to that, he looks like dog shit. Well ok, not that bad, not really, but he's clearly plain next to her and anyone who saw them at a party would think, "lucky guy, she's out of his league". Not that he wants anything like that with her of course. He is perfectly happy as he is and he doesn't have a damn thing to prove to his sarcastic, ridiculously sexy partner of the past few years. Not a damn thing.

He opens his mouth to say something (something witty and sarcastic he's sure) but the sentence mistanslates and scrambles in his brain somewhere and what comes out is, "How dare you? How fucking dare you!?" he says in a petulant tone.

Shiho just smirks infuriatingly like she knows what he's been thinking, before leaning up to kiss him and he lets out a small noise of surprise before he's kissing her back.

He decides he is in fact, fine with Miyano Shiho being ridiculously sexy.

Dead Reckoning

Shinichi Kudo is dead and Shiho's world falls apart. She doesn't sleep, she can barely find the will to eat. She lives like a ghost, merely touching down upon the earth on her way from one place to another rather than a participant in it. She might've stayed that way until she died if Ayumi hadn't moved in with her.

Shiho is given no warning, there is no negotiation. Ayumi shows up one day, mumbles something about a fight with her roommate and not wanting to live with her parents and she just stays. It helps. With Ayumi's prying eyes and unvoiced but ever present concern hovering over her, Shiho forces herself to shower and eat everyday and tries to get some sleep even if the nightmares of his body bleeding out haunts her, because no matter how little she is fooling anyone, Miyano Shiho still has her pride. She will not fall apart with someone else living in the house.  
Things start to get better. Her memories of Shinichi no longer have the sharp edges to them. She can laugh about the time he said something stupid. She can finally truly admit that yes, she's angry at him for dying and leaving her, especially because he's always so careless with his life, as if the fact that she loves him and cares for him doesn't matter, as if the fact Shiho who trusts no one trusts him is a minor detail that can easily be shoved aside for the sake of the case.

One day she hugs Ayumi and says, "Thank you for moving in with me. When Shinichi died, I felt like I should've died with him. I don't feel that way anymore and it's thanks to you. So thank you."

Ayumi hugs her back fiercely and says, "I was so scared for you Shiho. He was my friend too you know I had to take care of you for both of you. I just want you to know that it's ok if it's hard it's ok if some days are worse than others. I'll be with you. You are not alone."

She moves out of Shiho's house a few days later.

Gnossienne

Learning that Gin has some super secret private life isn't a dramatic reveal to Shiho, the way she learns about it is downright mundane. One December morning she hears Gin humming a Christmas tune and looking less like he wants to murder someone than she's ever seen him. And she just knows with some kind of unerring instinct that something is up. She doesn't know why it bothers her so much. It's Gin. She despises him and the feeling is mutual, but when he mentions something about a Christmas day event he can't miss, she knows she has to find out.

Her attempts to pry more details are shut down, because while she doesn't know where she stands with Gin (colleague, enemies, rivals, person he doesn't kill?) she knows they are not friends by any stretch of the imagination. In the end she tries following him on the big day, only for him to slip into some back alley and lose her. To this day, she does not know and it bothers her.


End file.
